BW046
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=尼野浩正 | directorn=1 | director=西田健一 | artn=1 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW041-BW050| footnotes=* }} The Beartic Mountain Feud! (Japanese: ニャゴシエーター・ニャース！ツンベアーの森を突破せよ！！ Nyagotiator ! Break Through Forest!!) is the 46th episode of the , and the 703rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 8, 2011 and in the United States on December 17, 2011. Blurb As our heroes continue their journey toward Nimbasa City along a winding mountain trail, they find a lost Cubchoo, stranded by a powerful storm. They soon encounter a group of Beartic and try to reunite the Cubchoo with its friends—but these Beartic don’t recognize Cubchoo, and they are not happy with the intruders! As the angry Beartic shower our heroes with Ice-type attacks, a mountain ranger named Cliff and his partner Mienfoo come to the rescue! After getting them out of danger, Cliff explains the situation: there are two groups of Beartic on this mountain, and they don’t get along at all! He figures out that the lost Cubchoo must belong to the other group, and they set out in search of Cubchoo’s friends. While they explore the mountain, Cliff notices that all the local Berries have been destroyed by the storm. This seems to be the reason for the Beartic feud: there’s not enough food to go around, so the two groups are fighting over it! The conflict puts Meowth’s negotiation skills to the test, but our heroes eventually manage to return Cubchoo to its own group, and Cliff offers to guide the hungry Beartic to a forest where lots of Berries grow. Meanwhile, the sinister plot Jessie and James are unleashing on the Nimbasa City subway system is just beginning to take shape. Ingo and Emmet, the Subway Bosses, are determined to get to the bottom of it. Jessie and James are confident that they’ll succeed, even as Dr. Zager warns them to steer clear of the authorities... Plot A group of and are huddled together in a cave on a mountaintop, trying to wait out an intense thunderstorm. As the Beartic flee from a burning tree, a Cubchoo is blown off a Beartic's back and falls over a cliff. A few days later, and are continuing their trek to Nimbasa City. comments on the unevenness of the path, while says that it probably happened due to the storm. Suddenly, the group happens upon an injured and barely conscious Cubchoo, the same one that fell over the cliff in the storm. Although they try to find berries to help Cubchoo, the storm had swept most of them away as well, until Meowth finds an Oran Berry for Cubchoo to eat. However, the group is suddenly accosted by three Beartic, and, although tries to return Cubchoo to them, they only become more angry and use on Meowth when the latter attempts to negotiate with them. Just before the entire group is attacked, a saves them. Mienfoo's Trainer then arrives and leads them all away from the stunned Beartic. Back at their rescuer's cottage, the man introduces himself as Cliff, who is a part of the mountain patrol in the area. The group all introduce themselves, and Cliff, like everyone else that encounters Meowth for the first time, marvels at meeting a Pokémon capable of human speech. Meowth then translates Cubchoo's story: the little Pokémon lives at the top of the mountain, but was separated from its friends during the storm. After hearing this, Cliff explains how there are two groups of Cubchoo and Beartic living on the mountain, and the Cubchoo they found is in fact part of a different group than the three Beartic from earlier. Once they all agree to help Cubchoo find its home, Cliff tries to catch Meowth and nearly succeeds, but Meowth breaks free and yells at Cliff angrily. While traveling to the mountain's summit, the group sees more Cubchoo and Beartic from the foot of the mountain, but are for some reason close to the path leading to the summit. As they muse over this, a Beartic sneaks up behind them and they find themselves surrounded by Beartic. Despite a good effort by to hold them at bay and allow them to flee, Ash and company run into yet another group of Beartic and are still surrounded by them. Meowth tries once again to talk to the Beartic, but his efforts yield no better results than his last attempt. As they all run away from the Beartic, all three Trainers stumble at a sloping, rocky hill, and Cubchoo, , Tepig, Meowth, , and are sent rolling all the way down. Meanwhile, in Nimbasa City, Ingo and Emmet are investigating a mysterious "Ghost Train" that is running unscheduled in the Nimbasa City Subway. They briefly spot Jessie and James, but they flee before Ingo and Emmet can find them. As all of the Pokémon wake up at the foot of the mountain, Meowth and Oshawott quickly begin fighting, but Pikachu and Tepig intervene and convince them all to work together. Although they all try calling for their Trainers, nobody responds to them. Left to their own devices, the six Pokémon collaborate in order to find food and get back to their Trainers. Meanwhile, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Cliff are working their way around the mountain, searching for the missing Pokémon. Mienfoo investigates the area they are traversing to see if it is safe to risk running into the Beartic at the foot of the mountain. As Meowth, Pikachu, and Oshawott are searching for food with little to no luck, they see a pile of berries on a tree stump. Meowth and Oshawott are both delighted by their discovery, but Pikachu believes that they already belong to someone else. However, they take the berries anyway, not realizing that the food belongs to the Beartic. As the group is eating the berries, they are confronted by the angry Beartic and Cubchoo. Not accepting Meowth's feeble excuses and denials, they use Icy Wind on him again. Just before the Beartic attack the rest of the Pokémon, the Beartic group from the mountain's summit arrives to rescue Cubchoo, accompanied by Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Cliff. Cliff tries to explain to the Beartic that the other group was only attempting to rescue Cubchoo and not steal their food, but the Beartic from the foot of the mountain refuse to listen and try to attack the others. As a result from the collision of two attacks, several boulders break loose from the mountain and tumble down towards the group. Pikachu, Oshawott, and Tepig destroy three of them, but the two Beartic groups miraculously begin working together in order to save everybody from the final boulder. With the danger having passed, the two groups reconcile with each other and live together peacefully from then on. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Dr. Zager * * * Cliff Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cliff's; debut) * (multiple; debut) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * Music from Zoroark: Master of Illusions is used as background music. Errors * In one scene, and 's neckties disappear. Dub edits In other languages |fi= |hi=Beartic माउंटेन की लड़ाई! |de= |el= |it= |nl= |no= |pl= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |pt_br= |th= |hr= }} 046 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth de:Siberio gegen Siberio! es:EP708 fr:BW046 it:BW046 ja:BW編第46話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第46集